Komasan
is a Fire-attribute Rank D Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads: "Komasan is a guardian lion-dog that got bored with guarding his shrine. Now he's looking for a new one.'' In the first two games, Komasan evolves into Komane starting at Lv. 35. As of Yo-kai Watch Busters, Komasan instead evolves by fusing with the Monge Hitodama, and both him and Komane are Rare Yo-kai. He's also the Mascot of Yo-Kai Watch Busters: White Dog Corps. Appearance Komasan is a Komainu (though more closely resembling a shiba inu) with long, blue fiery eyebrows that look similar to Hitodama flames. He has ivory-colored fur with a light blue stomach, tail, and inner ears. His eyes are a lime green color and he has red swirls on his cheeks and hips. He carries a green backpack with white spirals wrapped around his shoulders, and a small, green sling pouch. This appearance is somewhat retained in his human disguise. Gallery Komasan YW1-028.png komasansnitz.png Komasan-0.jpg|Komasan (left) and Komajiro (right), both in their human disguises. Komasan puni.png|In Yo-kai Watch: wibble wobble. Komasan medal.jpg | Regular Medal Komasan Zero Medal.jpg | Promotional Medal Komasan Z-medal.jpg | Z-Medal Personality Komasan is an ice cream-loving Yo-kai from the countryside. After his shrine was demolished, he wandered into the city in search of soft serve ice cream. According to the Yo-kai Wiki it states, "A Koma dog that came from a rural area to an urban area. He freaks out saying "Monge~!" to express awe at the city". In the anime, Komasan is quite childish and is easily distinguished from a city slicker. He often ends his sentences with "zura", which is how people from rural Nagano (particularly Suwa) speak and is typically used to satirise country folk. Komasan is referred to as being a 'country bumpkin' and thus has highly limited knowledge of urban life. When he is surprised or impressed, he uses the word "monge", a slang word meaning 'tremendous'. He tries his best to learn as much as he can to present himself as a good role model to his younger brother, Komajiro. He pretends to be very knowledgeable about city life. However, Komajiro already knows a lot about the city and is already a DJ at a nightclub. Komasan spends most of his time roaming the city in search of delicious food, particularly soft serve ice cream, as well as going on adventures with his brother. In the English version, he has a slight Southern accent when saying "Oh my swirls", which he says whenever he's excited, surprised, or upset. Komasan is sometimes uninterested in what people say. In one of his side stories, 'Movin' On Up', when the president of the company Komasan was working at retired, he says "Well, that's a plum great idea, y'all.". Unchikuma showed up in an episode once, and he shared some interesting facts with Komasan, but Komasan was more interested in nature (he was catching butterflies at that moment). He has a strange way of deciding who wins. For example, in the Yo-kai Red & White Song Battle, Komasan chose the Red team as the winner because Jibanyan was red and happy while Whisper was white and unhappy. Relationships This Yo-kai belongs to the Komainu family of Yokai alongside Komajiro, Komane, Komiger, and Mighty Dog. 'Komajiro -' Komasan's younger brother, whom he loves very much, and strives to look cool and street-savvy toward. When Komajiro seems to take on the ways of the city much more quickly than he does, Komasan grows worried and possibly jealous. The pair live together in a small house and often go on small adventures with one another. Despite being younger, Komajiro is smarter than Komasan. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan '-' Ever since they first met, they have been friends. 'Koma Mom -' Komasan writes and sends Koma Mom letters about how his life in the city is going. She appears in the second movie when Komasan and Komajiro go and visit her. 'Manga Artist -' Starting from episode 21, Komasan falls in love with a manga artist at a local coffee shop and is distraught by the fact that they can't be together due to coming from different worlds. He disguises himself as a human to befriend her and and aid her when she runs into an artistic block. Her manga was going to be about Yo-Kai, but her publisher says that no one believes in Yo-Kai anymore. They had met before, however, when she was little, and when Komasan reveals himself to her as a Yo-Kai, her artist's block is removed, and her Manga ends up being about Komasan. Powers and Abilities In the game and movie, Komasan's power (and soultimate) is the Spirit Dance. He also has quite a high spirit stat (for a rank D Yo-Kai). Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Pretty | image = | hp = 321 | power = 112 | spirit = 171 | defence = 120 | speed = 157 }} |90|5 = All enemies|-|6 = Summons will-o'-the-wisps to damage enemies.}} Buster stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Komasan is befriended automatically through the main story in chapter 7. However, you must upgrade your Yo-Kai watch to C-rank. Additionally, Komasan can be found in the Infinite Inferno's 1st and 2nd circles. History Nate and Whisper first meet Komasan in episode 7. In episodes 9-24, 26, he has his own life mini section with Komajiro. After 38 episodes of summoning hiatus, Komasan was summoned in episode 45 to confront Sunao. In episode 46, Unchikuma attempts to tells him trivia, but Komasan is more interested in what is around him. In episode 49, he and Komajiro dress as Santas and deliver presents for children. For the first time in the anime, Komasan proves Komajiro, as a Santa, should not have used a bus to return to him. Komajiro admits he was wrong, but he used the bus because if he walked, he would have been unable to give Komasan a Chirstmas present: a small green sling pouch. Komasan thanks his brother and they enjoy the rest of Christmas. In episodes 54-57, he and Nate listen to a granny tell folk tales in the manner of science fiction. In episode 56, he and Komajiro get positively jealous of Wantson. In episode 58-65, he and Komajiro form an expedition team. In episode 59, he tells a personal sick story that involved Komajiro so that Odenjin's oden would be ready to eat, but it was no avail. In episode 71, he makes a cameo and eats a boyfriend's ice cream. In episode 73, Mukamukade makes him ticked off. Unlike Happiere, however, he solves his ticked off problems by cleaning all the gum of the street. He also forces, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and even Mukamukade to help him build birdhouses. In the end, Mukamukade gives Nate his medal and Komasan rejoices with his new bird friends. In episode 74-76 and 79-80, he visits places and somehow always beats his rivals. In episode 82, Minochi makes him, Komajiro, and several other Yo-kai jealous at Nate because he was not summoned when they wanted to be. In the end, none of the formerly jealous Yo-kai knew why they were all near Nate, so Komasan asks him. Nate simply says: "All this attention has me tired . . ." In episodes 83, 85-86, 90, and 115, he and Komajiro are taxi workers and talk about the featured Yo-kai passengers. In episode 89, he is Inaho and USApyon's culprit. In episode 91, he and Komajiro host the Yo-kai Red & White Song Battle. He chooses the Red team as the winner because Jibanyan was happy while Whisper was not. In episode 95-97, 99, and 101-103, Komasan plays Komashiro in "Dog of the North Star," the Yo-kai parody of "Punch of the North Star." He accompanies Whisper and defeats enemies like Sproink, Roughraff, and Thornyan. In episode 103, Komashiro has his final boss battle against King Nya (Jibanyan). As they continuously punch each other rapidly, a tornado surrounds them. When it disappears, only one Yo-kai stood, but it was neither Komashiro nor King Nya, no it was Jibakoma. This shocks Whisper and King Nya's horse, but a light from the seemingly endless smoke clouds shines on the fused Jibanyan and Komasan Yo-kai, and the series ends with Jibakoma saying: "For once in my life, I regret nothing." In episode 107, he sobs because he thinks Whisper really hates him and all other Yo-kai, much to the bewilderment of Nate and Whisper. In episode 111, he and Komajiro make cameos by walking on a sidewalk with ice cream and are spotted by Oburger, who Manojishi scolds for exclaiming at the wrong time. In episode 113, Manjimutt makes an offer to form a group for ice cream. In episodes 116-118, and 120-122, he and Komajiro work at various occupations. In episode 119, he and Komajiro watch the Yo-1 Grand Prix in a hot-air balloon powered by Blazion's head and they root for Nate's team. When it came down to a close call scenario, Komasan's chooses Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan as the winners because they beat Inaho and USApyon by 1 centimeter. In episode 120, he and Komajiro, as Sangokushi commanders, recruit Vencot. Venoct plans to slaughter a tiger, but Komasan interferes and proves that the ferocious animal is actually friendly. Komasan's new tiger friend playfully bites Vencot, thus delighting Komasan, embarrassing Komajiro, and annoying Venoct. Trivia * He is voiced by Melissa Hutchison. * Despite being described as a countryside person, in the Portuguese dub he speaks with a Porto accent, despite Porto being one of the most urbanizated portuguese districts. Origin Komasan is based on a komainu ''("guardian dog"), a guardian statue halfway between lion and dog. Originating from Chinese guardian lions, they guard the entrance or inner building of Shintoist shrines. They usually come in male-female pairs, placed at each side of the entrance. Because of the Buddhist influences, the left one's mouth is always open while the right one's closed, pronouncing "a" and "um", which are the first and last letter of the Sanskrit alphabet: together they form the sacred syllable Aum. Name Origin The 'Koma' part of his name stems from the word Komainu (Lion dog). 'San' is an honorific attached to names to address someone respectfully, an English equivalent of which would be 'Mr.', 'Mrs.' 'Ms.'. In other languages * Japanese: コマさん ''Komasan * Spanish: * French: * German: * Italian: * Korean: 백멍이 Baengmeongi * Chinese: Category:Rank D Yo-Kai Category:Charming tribe Category:Fire Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Punch Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Flame Technique Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "A" Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Komainu Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Milk Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Characters Category:Attacker Role Yo-Kai Category:Male Characters Category:Dog Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Yo-kai with Standard Yo-kai Medals